Thanedom of Sleggjaholl
General Information The clan is of Viking/Norse culture and are led by Sir Einar Tyrssen. These Vikings are battle-hardened warriors who can more than hold their own in a fight. Recruitment open to all seeking a realistic Norse playstyle. They hope to do away with the typical fur-wearing heathen barbarian type and situate themselves closer to the real-life reality. Vikings wore metal mail, chain, scale and even partial plate. No, they didn't have horns in their helmets, but they did drink from them! Hey, there's some true part to every stereotype. Their society was unique from the feudalism of the time, but was still a functioning system of landowners with workers to work the land. Structure Military: In charge of the standing army and navy, can have temporary control over town guard and militia. If a levee is conducted temporary military ranks are given to the nobility and the underlings hold normal soldiering ranks. In times of peace, the military keeps in contact with different cities and towns to keep a good eye on the number of individuals that are open for a levee. Ranks of the Army *Thrall - The lowest of the low, thralls are slaves in Sleggjaholl. They fight not only because they have to, but that they may obtain their coveted freedom if worthy enough. *Obreyttur - Starting rank as soon as training is completed, promoted based on leadership skill. *Korporalls - Commands over seven obreyttur and can be promoted based on merit or leadership skill. *Flokksstjori - Commands over two korporalls in addition to seven of his own Obreyttur and can be promoted based on competence and skill. *Kafteinns - Commands at least a flokksstjori, and can command up to four. Promotion based on skill. *Generals - Lead an army of Kafteinns and can only be promoted by a higher rank. Ranks of the Navy *Viovaningur - Starting rank, training is conducted on-ship. Promoted based on skill. *Haseti - Does not hold any direct command, but can still order. Promoted based on skill. *Batsmaour - Mid-level officer, two per ship and can only be promoted based on merit and skill. *Kafteinns - Commands the ship, and is only promoted based on merit, nautical skill and leadership. *Admiral - Commands two or more ships in addition to his own and is promoted only by higher rank. Smidhrgildirinn Basically any crafters in the direct service of the government as well as resource gatherers are all in the employment of the Smith's Guild. They also have a specialized warehousing staff for completed materials and raw resources. To produce the equipment demanded by the entire government is a large task, but can be handled by the elite artisans and smiths of this well-skilled force. Kaupmadhrgildirinn Maintains trade route patrols, actual buying and selling of state-owned land as well as handling permits for sale in the kingdom. They also maintain an institution for diplomat training. Though traders and other such persons are able to do business within Sleggjaholl, the trade guild merely conducts small taxes here and there and conducts registration for merchants. Beyond that, as long as it's legal, the merchants conduct business as usual. Svarthondvaldyrarnir The personal huskarl of Einar Tyrssen. Though not of the normal military, the huskarl of each nobleman is taken into battle with him. They operate as their own company and any person directly serving a member of the nobility is taken with as well. People of Svarthondvaldyrarnir are not just fighting men, obviously, so they could include Skalds, chamber servants, slaves and anyone else who serves Einar Tyrssen. Judicial System Exactly as it sounds, different levels of court to handle different areas of jurisdiction. Voting is also handled by special offices in different areas. Any hallthing that is called, or any other assembly, is watched over by the local magistrate and chieftain. This is to ensure the law is fair and just, serving the people as it should. | Full Structure Chart